Drama High
by InuyashaLover561
Summary: The gang starts a new year of highschool. Inuyasha is the new kid and is driving Kagome nuts. But, will he help her grow over her fear of being abandoned again for her cousin Kikyo? Or will he be like the others and leave her?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Inuyasha

_**Nature_lover101: Woo hoo! New story!**_

_Kagome: Won't this interfere with your other story?_

_Sango: Nah, she'll do fine!_

_**Nature_lover101: Yeah see? I can do it.**_

**Inuasha: Can we get on with the chapter already?**

_**Nature_lover101: Okay, okay. Here it is. **_

**CHAPTER 1: MEETING INUYASHA**

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"Kagome, take Souta and go inside now!" He looks at his twelve year old daughter and seven year old son in horror. He turns back around after hearing a nasty cackling laugh. "Stay away from them; they have nothing to do with this."

"Aww, look at the big bad daddy protecting his kin."

"Get inside now!"

"But…daddy…what's going on?"

"I think I'll see what'll happen if I get his little girl." The witch starts chanting in another language. He runs to us and makes us go inside. He didn't make it in time though and gets the full force of the spell. I watch as my father drops and the witch disappears.

"Noooo!"

I wake up screaming and panting. I had the dream again. _When will they stop? I'm fifteen now and that was three years ago._

"Honey? You okay?" I look over at my mom standing in the doorway.

"Yes mama, just a bad dream. What time is it?"

"Three in the morning." _Ugh, I only got four hours of sleep. _"Will you be able to get any more sleep?"

I sigh, "No, probably not. Don't worry mama, I'll be fine. Go on back to bed. Sorry for waking you." She nods and goes back to her room. I open the patio door in my room and step outside to feel the cool breeze flowing through my hair. _When will I get over daddy's death…it still hurts so much._

I decided that I don't want to just sit around till school starts so I brush my hair into a ponytail and get dressed into a white t-shirt and blue shorts. I'm going out for a run. I get my shoes on and brush my teeth. Once I was ready, I grab my mp3 player and head out the door.

I head over to the parks. I've always gone there when I needed to think or was upset about something.

As I run down the path I start hearing voices. Someone other than her was here at the park. I finally realize that I shouldn't be here at this hour. _Who else could possibly he here though?_

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice something come out of the bushes and I run right into it. What ever I hit was hard and I fell on my butt. "Ow…"

"Watch where you're going would ya?" I look up to see a teenager around my age, maybe a little older standing over me. He had long silver hair with cute little dog ears on the top of his head. I look into his amber eyes and see annoyance. _Oh, was he talking to me?_

"What?"

"What are you, stupid? Watch where you're going!"

"Well, you don't have to be so rude; it's dark you know. I can't see that well out here!"

"Then, why come out here?"

"None of your damn business, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid, damn wench."

"I'm not a wench! Ugh, screw you!" I start running again.

"No wait!" I ignore him and keep running. Before I know it, I'm lifted by strong arms and in the air. I try to scream, but he puts a hand over my mouth.

I bite him as hard as I can. "Ahhh! What did you do that for wench?!" He lands somewhere on the tree, "I'm trying to save you!"

"What do you mean save me?" He points down at the ground, so I look. There were three men standing where I just was.

"Where'd the girl go?"

"We lost her?"

"Ah man! I was going to have fun with that one. She was a good looker." My eyes widen and I blush.

"Oh…um…thank you…"

"Oh now you realize." He rolls his eyes, "We're going to have to stay up here till we leave. They'll be looking for you." I realize he's still holding me.

I blush redder, "Um…you can let go now."

"Not unless you want to fall."

"Huh?"

"You bit me remember? I got onto this tiny little stub because of that." I look down to see him balancing on one foot. That scares me so I squeal and throw my arms around his neck.

"…This is really high…"

"Keh, this is nothing."

"Maybe not for you dog boy." I look up to see his face is red and his ear twitch. "Why are you red? You sick or something?"

"No" he turns his face so I can't see it. _Could he be blushing? But, why? _I notice how we were, his arm around my waist and my arms around his neck. Since he was holding me up in mid-air, I was pressed up against him. _Ah, that's why. _ I blush too.

(Two hours later)

"Persistent bastards."

"Um…what's your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"I just want to know who's been holding me for the last couple hours!"

His face burns red again, "Inuyasha."

"Alright, Inuyasha then. I'm Kagome. You jumped this high, why can't you just jump again?"

"'Cause there are more dangerous things than those rapists we're hiding from right now. I wouldn't hide normally but you got in the way. I'd love to fight, but you being as frail as you are would die before you even realized you were in danger."

"Well soooorry!"

"Shhhh…"

"Don't tell me to-" He covers my mouth again. I open my mouth to bite him again, but his finger went inside by accident. His face goes crimson. _Huh, he's like any other teenage guy…maybe…maybe if I act like my cousin;, he'll do what I want. No I'm not going to be a slut. _

"Uh…do you min'?" I couldn't talk right because of his finger being in the way. He didn't move, he just closed his eyes and looked like he was in pain. "Heyo?"

"Quit it."

"Wha?" He took his finger out finally and turned so I was pinned against the tree by his body.

"You better stop doing that or you're going to get into trouble."

"Doing what?!"

"With your mouth! The biting and licking. It's driving my instincts crazy!"

"What instincts?"

"Never mind, just stop doing it."

"Better not tell me what to do!"

"Just did." My stubborn side kicked in and I bit him on the collarbone and licked the spot after.

"What now?! Told you not to tell me what-" I shiver and go limp when he starts nibbling on my neck. "What…what are you…doing…?"

"Tried to warn you. Dog demon's instincts can't be messed with. The demon in me is very hard to control." He picks me up bridle style again and jumps. He lands at the edge of the park. "Go home." He runs off back into the trees, so I walk home in a daze.

_**Nature_lover101: Where there it is.**_

**Inuyasha: What the hell?! I have more control than that!**

_Kagome: Why'd you make me a slut?!_

_**Nature_lover101: Relax, you're not. You just get stubborn and get your point across in any way that no one controls you.**_

_Sango: Yeah we have interesting ideas for this story._

Miroku: 'We'?

_Sango: Oh I help b giving ideas, so I know the script ahead of time. She won't let me change anything though unless she agrees with the idea._

**Inuyasha: That's not fair!**

_**Nature_lover101: Anyways! The more reviews, the faster I write! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: School Begins

_**Nature_lover101: Here's the next chapter everyone!**_

_Kagome: When do Sango and Miroku come in?_

_Sango: This chapter! Yay!_

_**Nature_lover101: Sango! You're not supposed to tell them.**_

**Inuyasha: Why does she get to know and not us?**

**Miroku: Relax Inuyasha, it doesn't matter.**

_Kagome: Onto the second chapter!_

**CHAPTER 2: School Begins**

I get ready for the first day of school. Looking in the mirror I see my wavy raven colored hair fall down to the middle of my back and chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. I chose to wear blue, low-cut jeans with a tight black t-shirt with a silver guitar on it that showed an inch of my well-toned stomach and black sneakers.

"Kagome, are you ready? We need to go."

"Coming Souta!" I grab my school bag and run down the stairs to grab an apple. "Bye mama! We're off!" We go next door and walk right in. "Hey Sango! We're here!"

"Hi Kagome! I'll be right down!" A girl's voice boomed from the other side of the house.

A boy around Souta's age (ten and eleven) comes running over. I compare the two boys to see the differences and the similarities. Souta has black short hair and brown eyes; he's wearing a soccer jersey with his jeans and sneakers. While the other boy has brown hair a little longer than Souta's, brown eyes, freckles on his nose, and wearing jeans and sneakers as well but, just a regular green t-shirt.

"Hey Kohaku, you ready for middle school?" He's starting middle school while Souta's still in fifth grade.

"Oh, yeah! I'm so excited! You'll be coming soon enough." A teenage girl comes running over. She was a little older than me, she's seventeen. Her long, straight brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail. I take a picture; I brought a camera.

She stops in front of me, her brown eyes looking into mine with amusement. We were wearing the same thing. I laugh and ask, "What? You spying on me or somethin'?"

Sango starts laughing too, "Oh yeah, it's a great hobby of mine! How'd you know?" We take a picture together before she runs off to change. We're starting a scrap book this year together. We're going to bring both of ours everywhere we go.

She comes back wearing a pink tank top with a flower in the middle. We take another picture. "Ready, we can go now." The boys roll their eyes as we pile into her car to drop Souta and Kohaku off first before going to school ourselves.

"So, what's high school like anyway?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Awww…oh will Miroku be there?" Sango nods and smiles. Those two have been going out for two years now. I've gotten to know him very well. He was a pervert but he was nice. He has short brown hair and blue eyes. Girls were always after him.

"We're gonna wait for him here okay?" She pulls into the school parking lot.

Miroku walks over and gives Sango a kiss. "Hello ladies."

Sango smiles and then looks past him. "Um…Miroku? Who's this?"

Miroku turns around and pats a guy on the shoulder. _I can't believe it! It's him! _"This is one of my neighbors. He's Inuyasha; he's going to be a tenth grader this year." The bell rings and we all head to homeroom.

"Oh Kagome! The picture!" We all get close to take it. We all had an arm around the other. The guys' arms were around our waists while ours were around their shoulders.

The guys went to the bathroom while Sango and I go straight to homeroom. "Sango? What do you think about the new guy?"

"Oh? You finally pick up an interest in a guy now?"

"No! I'm just curious!" I've always had problems with guys. Yeah, I've gone out with a few, but they only wanted to get into my pants. I never let them, so they dumped me for my cousin. Sango starts laughing.

"Yeah, yeah I know." She continues laughing as the guys walk in. I was sitting next to Sango with Miroku in front of her and Inuyasha in front of me.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ms. Kaede and I'll be your homeroom supervisor. You'll come in here every morning for attendance and a chance to study or catch up on some homework or something. But, for today I'll be handing you all of your information for this year. When I call your name, come up here to take your envelope." She goes through all the names on her list. Once we all got them, she announces we have another twenty minutes till our first class begins.

I look at my schedule. So, I have homeroom, English, chorus, algebra, free period, geography, and gym. That looks pretty good.

Sango looks over. "Well we have homeroom, free period, and gym all together. Geez Kagome, why do you have to be a freshman?"

"I'm sorry Sango." I said smiling and chuckling.

"Well my dearest, we have every class together. So, it seems you truly are stuck with me." Sango smiles at Miroku.

"Keh whatever, when do we get out of here?"

I look at his schedule and ask, "What? You anxious to get to geometry?"

"No I suck at math." I notice he was struggling to talk normally; _is my scent that strong to him?_

Miroku asks, "What subject are you god at?"

Inuyasha hesitates before he admits he's not good with any academics.

Sango says, "You're in luck, Kagome is great at school."

I laugh, "Yeah, as if I'd help him"

Miroku asks, "Why not?"

Sango rolls her eyes, "She doesn't trust guys."

Inuyasha asks, "Why not?"

"None of your business."

"Well, well, well; if it isn't my younger cousin Kagome."

"What do you want Kikyo?" We were all standing up looking at Kikyo, but everyone in the classroom was, so it went unnoticed. Inuyasha's look was of confusion; Miroku's, Sango's, and mine were of annoyance.

"Can't I just say hi?"

"No, not really."

"I just wanted an introduction to your new friend here."

"He wouldn't want to be with someone like you."

"Oh, is that so? Well, we'll see about that. Hi, my name's Kikyo. What's yours?"

"Inuyasha," Here we go again. Kikyo goes after all the guys that have any association with me, and they always come crawling. She always got the guys. That's why I don't trust them; I've been hurt too many times.

"That's a cute name. So what grade are you in?"

"Tenth,"

"Oh really? So am I!"

Alright, I can't watch this happen again. I try to shove past her, but she pushed me back. "Where do you think you're going?" I fall into Inuyasha after twisting my ankle badly.

"Owww…"

"I have a little message for you Kagome. You're in my school now, learn not to get in my way here. I'll see you later, Inuyasha." I felt him stiffen behind me. _Does my scent bother him that much? _She walks away and I try to get up, but it hurts too much and start to fall. I close my eyes waiting to hit the ground, but it never comes. When I open my eyes, I see the red shirt Inuyasha was wearing. _Huh? _That's when I noticed he was holding me bridle style again. I turn crimson.

"What your step. You hurt?" What's with this kindness? Where did that come from? I see a flash and look over at Sango with the camera. _Ugh, just great._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Put me down." I squirm, but he doesn't let go.

"Miroku, our bags. I'm taking her to the nurse." He hands them to Inuyasha and he puts both over one shoulder. "Hey old hag! We're going to the nurse."

"You could be less rude you know. Go on and take your girlfriend to the nurse."

We both were red at that. "I'm not his/her girlfriend/boyfriend." We say in unison; with that he carries me out of the room with everyone staring.

Once we were outside the room, I start to feel him shake. "Geez, I'm not that heavy."

"It's not that, it's your scent. I can smell you from a mile away now. Being this close is driving me nuts! It's so good…" He puts his nose to my neck and starts nuzzling. My neck involuntarily leans into the feeling. _That feels really good…_

"Why do you keep doing this? You hardly know me."

He stops and raises his head. "Keh, fine; I'll stop." Meanwhile he tries to think of a way to control himself. He starts walking, "Which way is the nurse?"

"…I don't know, I've never gone here before…Shouldn't you have thought about this before volunteering to take me?"

He growls before asking, "You get scared easily?"

_Yes. _"Ha, no not at all. Why?"

"I've got bandaging at my place, but the neighborhood's not like yours."

"Miroku lives there, how bad can it be?"

"You have no idea."

_**Naure_lover101: There's the second chapter. What do you think? I'll update on Mondays, so you'll get a new one every week. **_

_Kagome: That you turned me into a weak slut!!!_

**Inuyasha: You're not, but I definitely don't mind those scenes.**

Sango: Ha ha ha. Pervert!

**Inuyasha: Am not!**

**Miroku: When can I do that with Sango?**

_**Nature_lover101: Review and find out!**_


	3. Chapter 3: First Day Continued

_Kagome: Wow you're writing really fast this week!_

Sango: Told you she could

**Miroku: Good job nature!**

_**Nature_lover101: ^.^ Thanks guys. I do it because of the reviews and fans.**_

**Inuyasha: Keh, what fans you talkin' about?**

_**Nature_lover101: Shut up, I can dream can't I?**_

**Chapter 3: First Day Continued**

It feels as though I were flying except I'm in Inuyasha's arm. Once again, I find my arms around his neck. "You know the wind makes your scent even worse for me?"

"Um…I'm sorry. Now why are you taking me here?"

"Why? My neighborhood too bad for you?" I look down to see the dirty looking streets and beaten up houses. It was a bad neighborhood alright.

'Bang!' I scream and tighten my grip around his neck. "What was that?"

"Someone got shot. We have at least three a day here."

"At the least?!"

He chuckles and says, "Relax princess, nothing's going to happen to you." He lands on another building to jump once again.

"How can you be so sure?"

"You're with me." I look to where he's going to land and see that we're heading straight for a window.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?!" I point and see him smirk. Somehow he speeds up and I bury my face in his shoulder and feel him get tense as he lands through the window. "You can look now princess."

"I'm not a princess." I make a gagging noise at the thought but I look around. The scene inside was even worse than outside. Furniture knocked over all over the place, scratch marks and blood all over the walls. Shreds of clothes everywhere. "Oh…Inuyasha…" I never cried that easily, but I started now.

"Are you crying?! Stop crying!...I said stop!" I lean up and turn him holding me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry…why do you live here?"

"…uh…it's home…I guess…nowhere else to go."

We stay there hugging for a minute and he carries me to the bathroom. "Stay," as usual, I get stubborn. I get up and try to follow. I limp forward and look to the right to see if he was looking. I didn't see him shoot down from the wall and walked right into him. _!!!I just kissed Inuyasha! On the lips!_

His face goes crimson red. "I…I thought I told you…to stay…" My face goes just as red.

"I don't want to." He flips down so he was right side up.

"Damn it, why don't you just listen?!" I cross my arms stubbornly. He growls at that. "Fine then, I'll play your little game." He throws me over his shoulder making me squeal and then throws me on his bed. Before I could get up, he pounced on top of me. "You going to be good? 'Cause we still have to be there for first period." I copy his growl. He turns around to hide the smile, but I caught it. He bandaged my ankle and ran me back to school.

The bell was ringing to go to first period. _Wow that was fast! _"Where are Sango and Miroku? We don't know where to go!"

"Relax, they're coming."

"Kagome! Are you okay?!"

"Hey Sango, yeah Inuyasha bandaged my ankle for me."

"That's good. Now, let's go to class."

English is one of my favorite subjects, so they put me in AP. Well…all of my classes that are academic are AP…but English is my favorite.

As I do my work, I notice a familiar face. It belonged to a certain wolf demon. After we finished our work, the teacher let us talk for five minutes.

"Hey Kagome, how do you like it in high school so far?"

"We've just started Koga, it's hard to tell." How he ever got into AP is beyond me, but we'll see how it goes.

"Well, yeah I know. But, it still feels different. It's all so much bigger! We should study together for class."

"Maybe" I smile sweetly, knowing where that would lead. The bell rings and I happily get up to go to chorus.

I enter the room to see a flash of red zoom by the door. I smile _Ayame! _"Hey Ayame!" She stops running immediately to turn around and see me.

Her smile was as big as mine right now. "Kagome!" She runs over and hugs me. "Oh my god! I've missed you soooo much!" She went to the mountains with her grandfather this summer and we've been friends since the sixth grade. She was also a wolf demon; she had red hair and green eyes.

"I've missed you too! Ready to knock them dead when we sing together?"

"Duh!" The teacher was going to call us all in to see our range, so he can put us in sections. We already knew ours: Ayame was an alto and I'm a saprana.

Algebra was boring and I didn't know anyone in there yet. Now, it's free period and I'm going over to meet Sango. As I walk down the hall, I see Ms. Kaede struggling with a bow. So, I run over and grab the other end. "Where do you need this?"

"Oh, thank you child. Just over here."

Once we put it down, I ask, "So what's in here?"

"Manicans, I teach health during school and we practice on these. After school I teach archery."

"Oh that's so cool! Can you teach me?"

"You'll have health next semester. It'll change with gym."

"Oh that's good, I love health. And the archery?"

"You wish to learn?" I nod and she continues, "Come by afterschool in the busloop. We have to wait till everyone leaves, and then we start for an hour a day. You have to buy your own crossbow and arrows though."

"How much do you think?"

"Depends on what kind you get. Go do research. It can range from a hundred to three hundred for the crossbows and arrows are pretty cheap. Buy them in sets of ten for twenty dollars."

"Wow, that can get expensive…"

"Yes it is would that end up being a problem for you?"

"A little, yeah."

"We'll figure something out."

"Thank you! I'll be going now. See you later!"

Right when I see Sango, I tell her all about it. "That's awesome!"

"What's awesome?" Mirkoku and Inuyasha were walking over to us.

"Kagome already joinded a club."

"Wow. So, where do you want to go to eat?"

Sango thinks a little while, "How about pizza hut? We get two large pizzas…hmmmm…maybe three."

Miroku says, "Good idea, I really want pizza."

Wait…I'm confused. "We can leave to eat?"

"Yeah…oh sorry I forgot to tell you that."

"Hey Kagome!" Two voices call from different directions. Koga and Ayame were calling her and walking over from opposite directions. They meet her and look at each other.

"Hey guys. Koga this is Ayame; Ayame, Koga."

"Ayame!!!" Sango screamed and ran over to hug her. Ayame laughs and hugs her ack. "You have to come with us for pizza; between all of us we'll have enough."

"Sure! I'd love to."

We start to pile into Sango's car. Sango driving, Miroku in passanger, Inuyasha behind Sango and Koga behind Miroku. (He invited himself) It was a small car and Ayame and I were trying to figure out how to fit in there. Sango says, "You two are just going to have to sit on the guys' laps."

"Oh, Kagome dear!" I groan.

_Kagome: Why? Why must you do that?_

_**Nature_lover101: Do what?**_

**Inuyasha: Kikyo isn't that bad**

Sango: Apparently she is in this story

**Miroku: You're a Kikyo hater aren't you?**

_**Nature_lover101: Of course. If you're not, then sorry. But, I am. Anywho! Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4: New Secrets

**Inuyasha: What's going to happen to Kikyo?**

_Kagome: *Sigh*_

Sango: You're an idiot

**Inuyasha: What I do?**

**Miroku: Where's nature? ...Hello?...Nature! Wake up!**

_**Nature_lover101: Alright already! I'm here sheesh! I wasn't sleeping; I was enjoying watching Inuyasha making a fool of himself. Here's the chapter.**_

**Chapter 4: New Secrets**

"Oh, Kagome dear!" I groan.

"Go away."

"But, I'm your cousin. Why would you be so mean to family?"

"Ugh, 'cause you annoy me. Now, I'll be going."

She grabs a fist full of my hair and in that second, Ayame was behind her with an arm around her neck and trying to make her let go of me. "Stay away from Inuyasha. You hear me? He's mine." Ayame being a demon, it was easy for her to make Kikyo let go.

"Get in the car Kagome." Sango said hurriedly, "The principal is coming."

I nod and grab Kikyo's hair like she did to me and whisper menacingly. "You should know by now _cuz, _I can get mighty stubborn. I don't like being told what I can't do." Her eyes widen when she realized what she's done. "I don't plan on stopping that for a slut like you." I yank hard making her yelp in pain before walking back to the car to sit on Inuyasha's lap sexily. "That'll tick her off.' Ayame skips over laughing and sits on Koga's lap.

I can feel Inuyasha stiffen and lean forward. 'Oops' "Oh Sango! Did you see the look in Kikyo's eyes?! That was priceless! Kagome, you can be scary sometimes; you know that right?"

I laugh and say, "Well, she should know by now. Don't tell me what I can or can't do." I'm surprised; Inuyasha isn't trying anything even though I practically invited him to. 'Maybe he is different.'

We drive up to the drive through for pizza hut to order and eat in the car. _**[Yes, they have one in this story.] **_We get five pizzas so we'll be sure to have enough. We all eat a lot.

I had two pies on my lap and so did Ayame. There was the last pie in between Miroku and Sango. My face was red the whole time; Inuyasha had his arm around me to hold the boxes and his other arm had to reach around me to get a slice. I reach for another slice and so did he. His hand went over mine. It was the last slice of the box. There was still the second box, but this one was mine; I went for it first. The others went to the bathroom and have been gone for a while now, so I won't look childish if I argue over this. "This is mine, I went for it first."

"Keh, hardly. It's mine."

"No it's not." I pick it up and bite, but so does he. "Hey!"

"Thanks for feeding me; told you it was mine." I go to bite again, but he takes another before I can. I growl and pout. He chuckles, "Thanks again for feeding me, _dear._"

"Shut up! Why do you have to mess with me?" I give him the slice and open the second box.

"This is hardly messing with you, but it's because it's fun."

"What could possibly by fun with teasing me?" He gives me a crooked smile that made my mind go blank. One of his fangs was popping out of his mouth. He has an amazing smile. Then his ear twitches from hearing something outside. 'Hmm…I wonder what they feel like…' I reach up to rub them and he grabs my wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" He moves the pizza boxes to the side.

"I'm curious what your ears feel like."

"No"

"No, what?"

"Don't touch my ears…Oh no…no getting stubborn…I mean it."

"Why not?"

"Remember the fact that I'm a dog demon. We have strong reactions just like a dog but a lot harder to control. If an enemy gets them we get angry and territorial of anything that's ours in the area. If it's a girl, that's not an enemy, doesn't matter who it is, we get these reactions."

"Oh…wow…" He can't be serious, how can one touch make that kind of reaction? "Can I please touch them?"

"No." I pout. What's the big deal? "I refuse to be one of those jack asses who do things to every girl they see."

"Well, you're not very good at protecting them." He didn't realize he let go of my wrist.

"What are you talking about?" He looks out the window. I reach up fast and start rubbing. 'I'll prove you wrong; you won't do anything.' He makes a purring noise and closes his eyes. "Ha, see? Nothing."

He says in a growl, "Get…out…"

"What?"

"Get out of the car…NOW!!!" I cross my arms stubbornly.

"Why should I?!"

His eyes open really fast, "I tried to warn you…before I lose control…run…to Sango…" His eyes were red with blue slits now; purple marks are starting to show on his cheeks as his fangs and claws start to grow.

"No, I don't want to!" He leans over me and opens the car door and sprints full speed back to school. "What just happened?"

Everyone gets back and Sango asks where Inuyasha was. I explained what happened on the way back to school.

(At school)

"That's really bad Kagome! You shouldn't have done that! You're lucky, he had such control. Most of us can't do that."

"Well, I didn't know…"

"He told you!"

"Geez, I said I was sorry Ayame! What do you want me to do?!"

"I smell the mutt, he's on the roof."

"Koga, can you take me up there? I need to apologize."

"No you don't. Don't apologize to that mutt, he'll get over it."

"Please?" He nods and I get on his back. We find him almost immediately.

I'm getting worried now; he was crouching like an actual dog. "I-Inuyasha?" Koga puts me down, but stays in front of me. "Inuyasha…are you alright?"

"Get away from me" He growled.

I walk closer to him anyway. "I'm going to try and help, I'm sorry I didn't listen before."

"Koga…get her out of here now!" Koga was gone; he was trying to give them privacy. Inuyasha growls, "Damn it wench! I've lost control, don't you get it?"

"I don't care. How can I help?" I touch his shoulder, which happened to be a mistake. He pounces on top of me and starts kissing my neck and collar bone. "…I-Inu…Inuyasha…you need…to stop…Inu-" He kissed me on the lips hungrily and possessively. 'No, no, no! Not again!' I smack him as hard as I can. That knocked him back into his senses.

"What? What happened? Where am I?" He looks down at me and notices our position. I hoped he wouldn't notice how wet my eyes were, but he did. I got up and ran along the roof. 'I need to find a way down.'

(Inuyasha POV)

'What just happened?!' Ayame jumps up to join him.

"Hey, you okay? Back to normal?"

"Normal?"

"That's a yes. I'm guessing you're confused by now."

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"She rubbed your ears; you're gonna have to forgive Kagome, she can't help it when she gets stubborn."

"Why was she crying?"

"…She was what?"

"Well when I 'woke up' her eyes were wet, and it looked like she was fighting tears.

"How did you 'wake up'?"

"Leaning over her"

"Oh…no…Inuyasha was it? Go down to the others. Tell Sango everything you just told me. I have to find Kagome."

"What's going on?"

"Inuyasha, Kagome was raped a long time ago. What you did scared her…badly. That's why she was crying. Not to mention the fact, she likes you."

"She what?"

Ayame laughs, "You heard me."

_**Nature_lover101: So what do you think?**_

**Miroku: That I didn't think Inuyasha could get like that.**

_Kagome: I got raped?!?!?! What the heck?!_

_**Nature_lover101: Well, I'm trying to keep it interesting for my fans**_

**Inuyasha: What fans?!**

Sango: Awwww…my poor Kagome!

**Miroku: Review for nature's sake! It makes her happy to see them.**

_**Nature_lover101: Ha ha ha yep!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Kagome's Powers

_**Nature_lover101: I've done so much writing lately**_

Sango: Yeah, her hands have been hurting because of it

**Miroku: Then why haven't you posted?!**

_Kagome: Do you have any idea how hard it is for her to get to a computer?_

_**Nature_lover101: Yeah I try my best; but once a week is the shortest I can get to one.**_

Sango: Yeah she'll still try to keep those fans happy though!

**Inuyasha: Ah forget it, you're all loony.**

_Kagome: Ha ha, so do I get a better part now?_

_**Nature_lover101: Uh…sorta…onto the chapter!**_

**Chapter 5: Kagome's Powers**

"Well, you seem to be doing well, Kagome. Why don't we pick up where we left off?" I stare at the man in front of me in horror. 'Naraku…he's the one who…who raped me…' I was frozen in place since I saw him, but when he touched my shoulder, I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran as fast as I could in the direction I came from. Still having a twisted ankle, I'm surprised I'm doing all this running.

Right when I think that though, I trip. I scream Ayame's name. 'She'll come to save me.'

"Who the hell are you?" 'Inuyasha?!'

"This is Naraku; he's the man that raped Kagome." I wince and turn to see everyone standing to fight, even Kaede. Kaede had two crossbows and a lot of arrows.

"Here child, count this as early practice." I take a crossbow and she hands me half of the arrows in a container that I rap around my shoulder to hang on my back.

"Now, that doesn't count as rape if the person enjoys it."

"You know damn well she didn't. You gagged her and tied her up you filthy monster!"

I struggle to get up and, once I do, I start to walk over to the group. I feel an arm snake around my waist and pull me back. Ayame, Koga, and Inuyasha start growling. I'm freaking out now; his filthy arm was touching me! I feel something flowing through me and I close my eyes when I feel the energy flow out of me, then nothing but darkness.

When I wake up, I see Inuyasha first, he was carrying me again. "Ugh…my head…"

"Aye, it will for a while. Child, you didn't tell me you were a priestess."

"I'm a what?"

"A priestess. You have spiritual powers. You mean to tell me, you put up that barrier without knowing it?"

"What barrier?"

"You put yourself in a barrier and knocked that man out. We'll talk more afterschool. You need to get to class for now."

"What time is it?"

"Don't worry; you were only out for a few minutes. You can put her down now boy."

"But her ankle…"

"Healed" He puts me down and she was right, it didn't hurt. 'But, how? Maybe that's why I was able to run so much.' She was gone, so we all went to class without a word.

I went through geography in a daze. I was still trying to think about what happened. I was hoping I could figure it out. But, I went to gym still clueless.

Walking into the gymnasium, I remembered who else had gym this period. First, I see Sango, then Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Ayame…then I see her…Kikyo. 'Ah man!'

"Alright everyone, gather around, I'm coach Makoto." _**[Completely made him up, hope it's a good name.] **_"I'm going to split you all up into tinier sections, so just follow what I say and do it. Understood?" We all nod. "Good, so demons go on over in that corner over there. Monks and priestesses over in that one, humans over in that one, and demon slayers in the last one." He raises his voice so we can all hear him. "Now, I'm going to be working will these sections separately and will have other teachers help me. I'll be working with the humans. So for today, just familiarize yourselves with your groups. You'll be working with each other a lot."

'Thank god I have Miroku.' He walks over to me, "So, partners in case we have to?"

I smile, "Partners on one condition." He raises an eyebrow curiously, "We both go all out in what we do. I want to be the best I can be. Also, I found out later than people usually do and I have a lot to catch up on. So, I need to try really hard."

He laughs before agreeing, "Deal". We shake on it.

"What's the deal on?" 'Ugh…why me? Why always me?'

"Go away Kinky-ho. I'm not in the mood to deal with you anymore."

"Gonna have to now that we're in the same class." All of a sudden I get light headed and drop to my knees. I would have fallen all the way, if it weren't for Miroku holding me by my shoulders.

"Miroku…my head…what's going on?"

"Your powers, your body's still just getting used to them. You awakened them by putting up a barrier, that doesn't usually happen. So you're tired."

"Ah, so that's why you're over here. Huh, so you really are family. I always thought you were adopted. I mean you're ugly compared to the rest of us, and act so weird!" I just glare at her. "So, where'd you get the bow and arrows?"

"None of your business."

"Mr. Makoto! Over here!" The coach looks over. He was talking to his group; he looks upset at first for being interrupted, but runs over when seeing me on the ground. "She has weapons! She should be suspended."

"Are you alright dear?"

I nod weakly and Miroku explains today's events. "She just discovered her powers today sir, we were attacked and she put up a barrier without realizing it because of her fear. It's taken a lot out of her."

"Oh wow, that's amazing! What's your name?"

"Kagome, sir."

He chuckles, "Well Kagome sir, let's get you somewhere to lie down. Will the bleachers be okay Kagome sir?"

That makes me laugh, "My name is Kagome. And yes, that would be great, thank you."

"But Mr. Makoto!" Kikyo kept whining, "Anyone else would get into serious trouble with those!"

"She was excused by another teacher for having those. I was aware ahead of time that she would have them and that she shouldn't be punished for them. And if I were you, I wouldn't worry so much on what someone else is doing." With that he walked away. I stuck my tongue out at her and went to go lay down with Miroku laughing behind me.

I woke up to the sound of the bell and six different faces looking at me. "Whoa!" I sit up very fast and get a head rush. 'Are they trying to give me a heart attack?!'

Sango spoke first, "You feeling better Kagome?" I've always been a fast healer, but that never stopped her from worrying.

"Yeah, besides my now racing heart, I feel a lot better. Thanks." She helps me up. "I'm staying after for the archery. You going to stay or go home?"

"I'm practicing with father, he might be one to teach my group."

"Cool!"

"Yeah, I'm really excited. So I'll meet you at the car after practice is done."

"Alright, see you then."

_Kagome: Sweet! I'm powerful!_

_**Nature_lover101: Yeah, I told you it would get better soon. **_

**Inuyasha: You're not as powerful as me**

**Miroku: Yet, but she will be…no wait!...Inuyasha…you didn't have to hit me so hard…**

Sango: I like this one, father's teaching me

_**Nature_lover101: Glad you like it. Please review everyone!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Practice

_**Nature_lover101: Sorry guys, this is going to be a short chapter.**_

**Miroku: Why?**

Sango: Writers block v.v it's so sad.

**Miroku: Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?**

_Kagome: Inuyasha was being a jerk_

_**Nature_lover101: Ha ha ha, is that him in that huge crater?**_

_**Chapter 6: Practice**_

_I met Kaede where she told me to meet her. "Hey, you said we'd get to talk right?"_

"_Yes, just hold on a minute Kagome. Alright everyone, just practice while I step out for a bit." We walk a bit further away._

"_Alright Kagome, I have a deal for you. You can keep the bow and arrows, but you have to train with me for your archery and priestess training. The tasks that I'll have you do for me will be for a purpose. You will work for me till it's paid off; afterwards it's your choice if you wish to continue."_

_That sounds amazing! It's a deal."_

"_Good, now let's get started." She teaches me how to hold the bow and tells me to practice drawing an arrow and put it on the string. I do that for an hour._

"_That's enough for today. See you all tomorrow." Everyone gets their arrows and heads home, including me._

_I get to Sango's car to not only see Sango, but Miroku and Inuyasha as well. "Hey guys. How was practice Sango?"_

"_It was hard, he was tough on me, but I'll be the best demon slayer there ever was. Are we going to practice?"_

"_Practice what? I thought you two just finished." I look at Inuyasha. He's learning a lot about us, but we hardly know anything about him._

"_I play guitar and sing and Sango does the drums."_

"_Oh! That's cool! I play guitar too actually."_

_Miroku looks like he's thinking about something. "Why don't we all play together? For the talent show; that would be fun." We go to my house._

"_Hello everyone, are any of you hungry? I have dinner cooking now." Inuyasha's stomach growling answered her._

"_Yes we are mama, thank you."_

"_Alright, I'll call you all down when it's ready."_

_We head to my room and close the door. "What song should we practice this time?"_

"_I actually want to try something. I have the music sheets for you guys. It's called 'Without You' by rent. Sorry Miroku, but I want to hear what Inuyasha sings like. If he's good, he'll be the singer. You're alright, but not the best. You understand, right?"_

"_Yeah, that sounds fair."_

"_Here's the music sheet, I have the karaoke version on cd for now. We'll have to learn the music part too, but only if you guys sound good." I stand next to Inuyasha so I can read the music too._

_**Kagome:**__ "Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

"Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you."

_**Inuyasha:**__ "The world revives"_

_**Kagome:**__ "Colors renew"_

_**BOTH:**__ "But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue."_

_**Kagome:**__ "Without you.  
Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats."_

_**Inuyasha: "**__Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.  
The mind churns!"_

_**Kagome:**__ "The mind churns!"_

_**Inuyasha: "**__The heart yearns!"_

_**Kagome: "**__The heart yearns!"_

_**BOTH**__: "The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I__'__m gone.  
Cause I die, without you."_

_**Kagome: "**__Without you."_

_**Inuyasha: "**__Without you."_

_**BOTH**__: "Without you."_

_Sango and Miroku were staring at us with their mouths open. "Oh…my…god…! You two together are amazing!"_

"_Dinner's ready!"_

_After dinner, Sango and Miroku had to go. Inuyasha decided to stay a bit longer._

"_Inuyasha? Why don't you find another place to live? You can't possibly live like that."_

"_I do and I will. It might not be enough for you princess, but that's all I've got. There's nowhere else for me to go."_

"_Alright I get it. Geez, that's what I get for worrying."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "You're worried?"_

"_Well…yeah…that place isn't suited for someone to live in. What if you cleaned up a bit? Would that help it more suitable?"_

"_Keh, yeah as if; there's no point in cleaning it. It would just get messed up again."_

"_Well, you never know."_

"_I do; see you around, gotta go back to the hell-hole."_

_**Nature_lover101: Yeah I know, not the most interesting.**_

**Miroku: That's because you were rushing**

Sango: Plus, it was written in between customers at work.

_Kagome: And it's freezing!_

**Inuyasha: Who the hell puts a store outside under a tent anyway?**

_Kagome: A lot of people_

**Miroku: Not during winter**

_**Nature_lover101: Yeah, well these people do. Now, I really need to go. Just got a rush of people. Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Trip to Texas

_**Nature_lover101: Guess what? I'm fluking the chapter!**_

**Miroku: Why?**

Sango: Didn't have time to write or plan this chapter. So, I gave her an idea and-

_Kagome: Other than that, you have no idea what you are going to write?_

**Inuyasha: Moron.**

_**Nature_lover101: Am not!**_

**Inuyasha: Are too!**

_**Nature_lover101: No I'm not; I'm just really busy lately!**_

**Inuyasha: Yeah…sure you are…**

_Kagome: While they argue…on with the chapter!_

**Chapter 7: Trip to Texas**

Weeks have past and it was time for our first trip. Our gym teachers picked the person with the top score (or in some cases, people with the top score) [The whole group has to go or there won't be much of a story.] to go with them on a special trip to Texas, America. I just finished packing as the clock stroke four o' clock in the morning. 'Last thing, where's a piece of paper?' Mama knew about everything, but it was a reminder and telling her I'll call when we get there safely.

I grab my duffle bag and go down stairs to grab an apple. I put the note on the counter. Walking out the door, I see Sango already in the car. 'Oh my goodness! It's freezing!' I run into her car and shut the door as fast as I can. Shivering I warm up with the warm air blowing on me.

"You ready for this Kagome?"

"Very. I've practiced my English a lot already. Have you? Do you know who else is going?"

"Yeah I did; you never know who you're going to meet. I know Miroku and Ayame said they were going."

"So did Inuyasha and Koga…I think Hojo would be top in his group, but I'm not sure. Sadly, Kinky-ho is going. The three of us tied. That sounds like it would be everyone…if there's more, then I don't know about it."

"Sounds like it to me. Well, let's go meet everyone."

(After trip, now in Texas)

We all stand there looking over the large prairie. I stood in the brown, rippling grass that went as high as my waist. The sun was now just coming up to show us a long stream of water a little distance away. Looking in the other direction, I see a huge, deep forest filled with mysterious things.

There weren't any buildings or people in sight. We got a wagon to keep our stuff, and for the time being us, dry and warm. "How are we going to stay in a tiny wagon, during winter, for a month?" It's winter vacation for us, so we're not missing school. [Yes, they have a month off of school since I don't like school and rather not write about it. I'm jealous of my own story v.v]

"Alright everyone, here are your English dictionaries. It'll translate to Japanese and vice-a-versa. Just in case you need to talk to anyone over here. Study well." Kaede said.

Mr. Makoto continues for her, "We will all be working together to build a house here. You were all selected for being top of your class, now we'll take those skills we learned to survive."

I ask, "Are we allowed to build here though?"

Sango's father nods, "It is all my land and after we are done here, I can reuse the house among other reasons."

The other teacher, Ms. Kagura, stands silently observing.

Inuyasha asks, "SO where do we start? We should get some way to keep warmer until the house is built, shouldn't we?"

Mr. Makoto says, "Yes, for now we're going to set us a camp site. So, let's see…Inuyasha and Koga, you two are going to gather logs and put in a pile. Sango and Hojo, you two can gather loose leaves and tie them together to look like a blanket. Make four so we can keep warmth in the wagon for now. Ayame and Miroku, you can gather fire wood. Kagome and Kikyo, for now get two buckets of water and after set up the camp from what everyone brings in. Any questions?"

"Do I have to work with Kikyo?" I whined.

"Yes, okay get to work, we'll be supervising; no fooling around." We all separate to what we needed to do. I grab a large pale from the wagon and follow Kikyo with hers. The creek is a lot further than it looked before.

"Look, we both know we hate each other and can't get along too well. What do you say we call a truce for this trip? It'll be hard enough without enemies."

"Yeah, whatever."

I roll my eyes and notice we made it to the river. I dunk the pale into water, as does Kikyo, and we carry it back.

It was a quiet walk back, but when we got there, the wood was piling. We put the pales down. "Here, help me with these."

"Why?"

"We're supposed to make a camp remember? Now, come on." We both take an end to a log and put it down; we did that till a circle was formed. "Kikyo, do we have any more buckets?"

"Two I believe."

"Perfect. Let's get them and fill one with dirt and one with rocks."

"What for?"

I take a deep breath. "We can't light the fire on grass, so we can pat it down first with a circle of rocks, and then cover them with the dirt. We'll have bigger rocks holding it all in."

"Oh and the fire place will be elevated, so less dangerous. I get it; let's go." 'Wow, is she actually cooperating?!' We do that and by the time we finish, the others were back too.

"Why the hell didn't you help us?!"

"Inuyasha, calm down. This experience is for all of you to learn. We know how to do all this."

"That's such bull shit!"

"Mutt can't handle a little work? Aww poor puppy."

"Shut up Koga!"

"That's enough! Koga, Ayame. You two are hunting. Go get some meat that'll last us a while. Moose, deer, boar, whatever. Inuyasha, you come with me and help me catch some fish for tonight."

They leave Sango, Hojo, Kikyo, Kagome, Miroku, Kaede, and Makoto. Kagura went with Koga and Ayame to watch them. "For now, practice your English. We expect you to learn at least a basis of the language before leaving this trip."

We groan, but do as we're told. Sango and I have a head start from the others since we stated when we found out where we were going. The others get back and we hang the dead moose upside down after putting a gash from the end of its stomach to its jaw. We grab a bunch of sticks and put the fish on them to cook.

After eating, we put the blankets of leaves up inside the wagon to keep the chill out and put out the fire. I put the sticks in the other bucket of water for now, so they don't attract animals from the smell of fish. Afterwards, we all went inside the wagon to get some sleep. Girls on one side, guys on the other.

_Kagome: What kind of trip is that?_

**Inuyasha: We're doing nothing but work!**

_Kagome: Yeah! What's the point of this?_

Sango: We have no idea yet…at least I don't…

**Miroku: Why can't we ever know what's going on?**

_**Nature_lover101: Because you can't. Hee hee…just wait till you see what I have in store for the next chapter. *Evil grin***_


	8. Chapter 8: Black Haired Inuyasha

**Miroku: Why are we stranded out in the middle of nowhere?**

_**Nature_lover101: You'll see…**_

**Inuyasha: Can't we just know for once?**

_Kagome: Obviously not._

Sango: On with the chapter!

_**Nature_lover101: Aren't you proud of me? Two chapters in the same week!**_

**Chapter 8: Black Haired Inuyasha**

The girls were learning how to knit, while the boys built the house. It was settled that we were not to be sexist, and to switch off every day. Right now, we're making blankets. We would make as many as we can to keep warm. I'm worried about when the supplies run out.

"This is boring!" Kikyo whined. Sango and I didn't fancy it either, so we kept quiet.

"I think it's kind of fun." We all look at Ayame in surprise.

"What? You got a problem with that?"

I start cracking up laughing, "Do you have any idea how contradicting you are?" Ayame blinks a few times and then laughs along with me.

"Wow, Ayame! You're really good at this!" Sango admires her almost finished, thick blanket. We're making thick ones to share for now. Banshinko _**[This is going to be Sango's father's name for now. No idea what it actually is.] **_Says that there's a market that we can go to for more supplies when we need to.

Kaede pops her head into the wagon. "Alright ladies, the sun's almost down. You're done for the day. Kagome, it's your turn to hunt. Inuyasha will be going with you. Ayame, tomorrow you and Hojo will go." We all pile out of the wagon.

I look at the almost finished cabin. There are four bedrooms and three bathrooms, a kitchen that's combined with the living room, and an attic. The only things left to do is put all of our belongings away and decorate.

Ms. Kagura, Ms. Kaede, and Kikyo will have one room. Mr. Makoto, Mr. Banshinko, and Koga will have another. Then the other two rooms are split up between Sango, Ayame, and I and Miroku, Inuyasha, and Hojo. The boys have one bathroom, girls another, and the teachers have the last.

I spot Inuyasha and run over to him. "You ready?" He nods uneasily. "You okay?"

"Keh, of course wench! What did you think I was?"

"Geez, I get it."

"Let's just get this over with." We head into the forest and it gets dark. "What the…?" We look up to see a huge black cloud light immediately with a bolt of lightning. "We better hurry."

In a blink of an eye many things happen at once. The sky releases snow, making me shiver, Inuyasha had four rabbits in his hand and I had his Kimono over me. "You were supposed to let me help." He gives me a rabbit.

"Here, help me carry this."

"Thanks…I guess…Aren't you cold?"

"Eh, this is nothing…Oh no…" I look at him as his hair starts to turn black.

He was completely human. "What's going on? Inuyasha? Is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me…who else would it be?!...Don't ever think about telling anyone about this…you got that?!"

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust nobody!" I gasp and look down at the ground.

"I thought we were friends…why can't you just open up to me?"

"Look, it's nothing personal…it's not something I do that easily. Now, we need to get out of here." It already turned into a strong blizzard.

I struggle to follow him, even though I can hardly see my hand in front of my face as I grip the back of his shirt. It seems like it's been hours. 'Are we going around in circles?' My feet were freezing before, but now they have a nice warmth and I start feeling sleepy. I trip over something and reach out in a pathetic attempt to break the fall. The sleepiness was overpowering and I start to doze off, until I'm being shaken.

"Kagome, Kagome wake up. We need to go."

(Inuyasha POV)

'Damn without my powers, I don't know the way.' I turn around to see Kagome fall. I kneel down and shake her to wake her up. That's when I noticed the hole in the tree. I push Kagome in and crawl in after.

She tucks her feet under her long skirt and wakes up really fast. "How're your feet?"

"Good, they're warm now."

"Take your shoes off, and give me your scarf."

"Why?"

"Just do it." I start to rub her foot to get the blood back to it.

"Ow! What are you doing?!" She tries to pull away but, even as a human, I'm stronger and hold it fast.

"You want to lose your feet?"

"At least tell me why you're human now."

"It's the night of the new moon, happens every month because I'm a half demon." I wrap that foot in her scarf and start again with the other. She hisses from the pain. "At least it's a little warmer in here thanks to the oak."

When I finished, she tucked her feet under her skirt again and leaned in close to me, so we could use my kimono as a blanket.

I wrap an arm around her waist to pull her in closer. "Get some sleep Kagome; it's going to be a long night. We'll head back in the morning." She leans on my shoulder and her body relaxes almost immediately as she falls asleep. I rest my cheek on her head and fall asleep as well.

_Kagome _and **Inuyasha: **_**What?!**_

_**Nature_lover101: Lol, what? I thought it was good.**_

Sango: Romantic, in a scary life threatened kind of way.

**Miroku: I'd like it better if I were like that with Sango.**

Sango: 'Slap!' Keep your hands to yourself! Pervert!

_**Nature_lover101: Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Finished House

_**Nature_Lover101: For the people who are confused about the last chapter…It's snowing in Texas because my friend wanted me to write it that way. She's never seen snow before and lives there.**_

_HorseGal218: That's right yawl! I ain't never seen it, so let me imagine!_

_**Nature_Lover101: She's on an IM with me right now and wanted to talk in the story. There will probably be bits and pieces that will not make much sense that come from her, it's what makes her special and she's the one that gives me a lot of the ideas I have.**_

_Kagome: Also, Inuyasha was only nice because he turned human. He's a baka any other time._

Sango: *Nods*

**Inuyasha: Am not you stupid wench!**

**Miroku: Yeah…that proved your point didn't it?**

_Kagome: Sit!_

**Inuyasha: 'Thump!' Would you quit doin' that?**

**Miroku: Anyway…**

Sango: On with the chapter!

**Chapter 9: Finished House**

I open my eyes to the sun shining in my eyes. "Finally awake? Come on, we need to head back." I look over to see I was still leaning on Inuyasha. I stretch and crawl out of the hole to hear a shot. I quickly duck back in.

"Someone shot at me!" Inuyasha crawls out slowly.

Another shot and he started to growl. "Hobo, shoot again and I'll break your arm!"

At first there was silence, but then a voice calls out. "Inuyasha? Was that you? Mr. Makoto! I found them!" He gets out to punch Hobo…I mean Hojo on the head.

"Was that necessary?"

"Well, Makoto, since he almost shot Kagome's head off and shot me in the shoulder, I think so."

I crawl out and look at his shoulder to see there was a blood stain on his shirt. "Come on, I'll bandage that when we get back."

"Keh, what for?" We all walk back with the four rabbits.

"Kagome!" Sango and Ayame run over to hug me.

"Are you alright?!"

"What happened?!"

"How'd you survive that?!"

I was surrounded and asked so many questions at the same time. "Wait! One at a time!" Kaede comes over and everyone gets quiet.

"Both Kagome and Inuyasha will be let alone for a while. They went through a tough ordeal last night and will need some time to rest. Do not disturb them." She leads me to the wagon and when I go in, I see Inuyasha already there.

I sit next to him and we share a blanket. "Want to explain what happened last night?"

"There's nothing to explain."

"Why don't you trust anyone?"

"It's a long story."

"We've got nothing, but time out here." He sighs and looks at me as if trying to see if he should.

"No one ever accepted me, they all hated me because I'm half-demon. So the only person I had was my mother…she died protecting me from the angry villagers. After that, I knew no one would ever care about me again. I don't trust people easily…because I don't want to get hurt. When I transform, it's a night where I'm completely vulnerable and anyone can take advantage of my weakness to kill me."

I hug him tightly; no one should feel alone. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." That's when I decided, I'll stay by him no matter what happens. "I'll never hurt you or leave you, promise."

"I don't want no damn sympathy."

"It's not sympathy; it's an offer of friendship."

"Keh,"

"Alright I've decided, every day we'll have a question that we both have to answer. That way we can get to know each other."

"That's stupid."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Alright you two, the house is ready and you both seem well rested enough to argue. So, you can come out now. We're all moving in now. Go into your bedrooms to talk with your roommates to see if the room is also to your liking. Be considerate with your roommates though, it's their room too."

We walk out of the wagon, just now realizing that besides the blanket, it was empty.

"Inuyasha, what's your favorite color?"

"Red, why?"

"Mine's green! See? Not that bad is it?" I walk away from a very confuse hanyou. Having Sango and Ayame as my roommates will be awesome! We're all best friends and know each other well. We had our room plan set before we even got here. They knew where I'd want things and everyone had an equal share in the room. Bits and pieces of our personalities where spread across the room.

"Wow guys! This looks great!" Since my favorite color was green and theirs were pink and red, we had a floral theme going on in the room. We agreed on the pattern of the comforters to bring, the pictures we'd hang up if we got any to hang up on the walls, the color paints we would use for the wood. We have a pink background color with green stems and vines and red flower pedals for the comforters and pillow cases. There was a green trim and a pink base; red outlined the bottom and top of the green trim. It was a very feminine room, that's for sure. There was a huge dresser, each of us would use one drawer for clothing and the top drawer that we'd have left would be for underwear and socks and stuff that we each had a section to use.

The dresser was against the right wall along with Ayame's bed. Sango's bed was along the wall opposite of the door, and mine was opposite of Ayame's. They put up a guitar stand on the wall for me and my guitar was already hanging on it. Sango's weapons were hanging around the room, along with many plants for Ayame.

"So you like it Kagome?"

"Yeah! I love it! Sorry I couldn't help."

"Ah, it's alright. You'll make it up to us by explaining what happened last night…and finding a way to paint for us some time during our stay here."

I laugh and tell them everything…except the fact that Inuyasha turned human.

"Wow, you were lucky Inuyasha was with you."

"Yeah, I was grateful for that. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now."

Sango: That was good details

**Miroku: Yeah it was informational**

_**Nature_Lover101: I know, not my best chapter. Busy work day, can't be helped.**_

_Kagome: Who has any ideas for the next chapter?_

**Inuyasha: Nope**

_**Nature_Lover101: Review with any ideas you might have!**_


	10. Chapter 10: The New Band

_**Nature_lover101: It's going to be another 'winging it' chapter.**_

**Inuyasha: Not many ideas for a writer.**

_**Nature_lover101: It's hard doing all the stuff I do!**_

Sango: Yeah…you try it some time dog boy!

**Inuyasha: Keh**

**Miroku: Well, this will be interesting enough**

_Kagome: Grrr…I could take care of myself…_

Sango: Kagome…you're being scary…again

_Kagome: Grrr_

**Chapter 10: The new band**

"Alright everyone! Spring's coming right around the corner. And, I know we're supposed to be going home soon…but there seems to be some kind of delay…now…don't panic."

Everyone starts talking worriedly at once. Ms. Kaede decides to help Mr. Makoto out, "We don't know how long we'll be here. We made it through the winter; we'll make it through this till they show up. You've learned everything you need to know here so we decided to let you guys have an activity to make yourselves more well rounded. Till then, you're all going to be getting some kind of way to be making money for supplies; we'll cut it 50-50 so you all have some cash in your pockets to go home with. I'll be driving you all to the market in the wagon in one week. You have till then to put your acts together."

Mr. Makoto cuts in again, "You can do art, music, any kind of talent and have some open thing to collect money. All of you will have a pair. Today you'll be working with your partner to work on your performance. Koga and Ayame, you two will be hunters so you are exempt from this unless you wish to do it as well. Sango and Miroku are pairs, Kagome and Inuyasha are pairs, and Hojo and Kikyo are pairs."

Ms. Kaede continues, "Now, go and have fun." I walk over to Inuyasha and smile. I'm getting used to him being my partner.

"So what do you think we should do?"

"A fighting competition!"

"Uh…something…safer…"

"Like what?"

"That's what I was asking you…how about singing? We know we sound good."

"'Kay. What songs?"

"Hmmm…we'll have to have a bunch. We can write our own too. Come on, let's get started!" I grab his hand and run to my room.

"Wow…this is…girly…"

"It's the only thing we could all agree on and be fair." I grab my guitar from the wall. "Let's try that song Sango got us to sing first. What we can do is work on that for now. Once we learn it, we can perfect it while we learn a second song and so on and so forth."

"Yep, do you have the song?" At that moment Sango and Miroku walk in. "Hey guys, what are you two going to do?"

"Fight."

Inuyasha jumps up and points a finger at me, "Ha! See? I told you that was a good idea!"

Miroku rolls his eyes, "We're not really going to fight, just offer lessons for ten bucks per child and twenty per adult."

Sango cuts in, "We'll put on a good show for people to get interested in it though."

"Awww…" Inuyasha sulks and sits on my bed again.

We all laugh before I tell them our idea. "Oh! That's awesome! You should have a huge range at first; see which style you do best with."

"Good idea, oh Sango! Do you have a way for us to learn that song?"

"What song?"

"Uhhh…what's it called…"

Inuyasha cuts in, "Without You."

"Yeah, that one."

Sango thinks for a minute before remembering something. "Yeah I have my mp3, but I only have one battery left."

Miroku says, "They can always buy more with the money they make." She gives it to us and I look for the song.

After a lot of concentration and pausing the song, I finally got the lyrics written down on paper. I give it to Inuyasha as I strum my guitar to see if I can remember what notes go where.

(Three hours later)

"Do you wanna try it together? I need to see what word goes on each note so I can learn them together at the same time." Inuyasha nods and hums my part for me because he doesn't sing yet as I stumble on the notes. Sango and Miroku stop their own planning to listen.

"You two together are amazing. That's a Broadway sing…now…do something like…alternative rock oh! What about 'Three Days Grace'? Do one from them."

"Inuyasha, you know 'The Good Life'?"

"Yeah, but we'd need more guys." 'Oh I have an idea! "Sango, want to pair up? We go back and forth, one day music, one day fighting class."

"Yeah! That way we can get specific classes for people and more teachers while you have more singers and people to collect money. Let's get Ayame and Koga too."

They walk in right then. Ayame says smiling, "That would be so much fun! We can all split the shares."

Ms. Kagura comes in then to stand in the doorway. "The money is going towards supplies, not all is going to your pocket. If you all split together, you'll get hardly anything. It's going to be split half way as it is, now you're talking splitting that half into six ways. Off of tiny performances, that's hardly anything at all."

"I don't mind, does anyone else?" I look around to see shaking heads. She leaves after rolling her eyes. "So does everyone know the song?" They all nod and I start to play the guitar.

Inuyasha sang lead with Koga and Miroku background.

We go to eat dinner after we finish practicing. Now is a good time to start that band we talked about so long ago.

We can all save up for the instrument we play and make big performances here and earn more. Sango will get her drums, Miroku his keyboard, Inuyasha will get his guitar, and I'll probably buy an electric one. And now, we'll have Ayame and Koga too; they don't play anything, but they can still sing and Koga's good at math so he can be our treasurer while Ayame is our Manager. That way they have a big part in the band too. Once we leave, we can ask Mr. Banshinko if we can keep them here. Maybe if he doesn't have a use for the house yet, we can have a vacation home…or he'll give it to Sango for after high school and we can all start our own little town here. Our band will grow bigger and this can be our vacation spot. Sometimes it's good to dream big…I definitely do enough of that.

_**Nature_lover101: So what did you think?**_

…_**..**_

_**Nature_lover101: …guys?**_

…_**..**_

_**Nature_lover101: Guess they're busy practicing...please review. Any requests for songs? Or ideas for the next chapter? Let me know!**_


	11. Musical Mornings, Eventful Evenings

**_Nature_Lover101: Thanks for the reviews everyone! The songs will be put into the story._**

**Chapter 11: Muscial Morning, Eventful Evening**

The week past very quickly and we were all sitting in the wagon as Kaede and Makoto drove us to the town. Hojo and Kikyo are apparently getting paid each hour they come in to help heal people in a doctor's office. Hojo will be working out front checking in the patients while Kikyo help the doctors as a nurse in training.

We decided to put up flyers for our open dojo and perform around the town. For a couple of hours, we'd play our music before we move to a new place to advertise the dojo. And vice-a-versa.

Finally getting there, we split up the flyers and went in pairs to put them up. We're going to meet by the wagon so we're all together before performing.

We open up with "Without You" and people started to gather around. I say in English, "Hello, we're a new band from Japan. Feudal Era would like your support to make us bigger and better." I open my guitar case for money to be dropped in and we start a new song.

(Lucky by Jason Mraz)

_"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue oceanUnde  
r the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."_

The crowd grows larger and larger as the song goes on. The money was a small pile already. We continue singing as the crowd listens happily.

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again"_

It was difficult to listen to what notes I had to play so I can make sure they're right. On top of singing in English for the people to understand.

_"And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
__Youll hear the musi fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

_"Through the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now_

_"I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday._

_"Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh"_

Inuyasha steps forward and says in english, "Thank you for listening and for helping us financially. We'll be playing around town when ever we can!" We all glance down to see a near full guitar case. We start the next song, 'The Good Life.' Inuyasha has a big range in his singing and we didn't want to seem too boring, so we learned two slower songs that has meaning to the lyrics and one that we could challenge ourselves and have fun with.

_"The good life is what I need  
Too many people stepping over me  
The only thing that's been on my mind  
The one thing I need before I die_

"All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
(The good life)

"I don't really know who I am  
It's time for me to take a stand  
I need a change and I need it fast  
I know that any day could be the last

"All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life

"Hold on, hold on  
I always wanted it this way  
(You never wanted it this way)  
Hold on, hold on  
I always wanted this way  
(You didn't ask for it this way)  
I always wanted it this way

"(The good life)  
All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
(The good life)"

These were the only songs we learned so far. So afterwards, we started to walk to a secluded place to count what we have so far and bundle it together so we can have an empty case again.

"Oh my god! We've earned $236.28! In just four hours that's great! We have another four hours. What do you say we practice the song I wrote? See if anyone likes it. Get two things done at the same time."

Sango agrees and then so does everyone else. I start to play my song called 'Change the World.'

_"I want to change the world  
__kaze wo kakenukete  
__nanimo osorezu ni ima yuuki to  
egao no KAKERA daite_ Change my mind _jounetsu tayasazu ni  
takanaru mirai e te wo nobaseba  
kagayakeru hazu sa_ It's wonderland

"_hai-iro no sora no kanata  
nanika oite kita kimi wa  
mayoi nagara sagashi-tsudzukeru kimi no kokoro furuete'ta  
asu no mienai yo nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu kimi ni deaeta toki  
hontou no ibasho mitsuketa nanigenai yasashisa ga  
koko ni atte bokura mezameru_

_"I want to change the world __nido to mayowanai  
____kimi to iru mirai katachi doreba  
doko made mo toberu sa_ Change my mind _jounetsu tayasazu ni  
shiranai ashita e tsubasa hiroge  
hanabatakeru hazu sa_ It's wonderland

_"__bokura wa onaji sekai wo  
oyogi-tsudzukete'ru tagai no negai e  
todoku hi made minna onaji fuan kakaete  
sasaeaeru yo tachidomaru shunkan ni  
mitsumete'ru kono basho ni iru_

_"I want to change the world __kono te hanasazu ni  
mimamoru hitomi wo uketometara  
nandatte dekiru hazu_ Change my mind _hitori ni sasenai  
minna koko ni iru donna koto mo  
tsukinukete ikou_ It's wonderland

_"I want to change the world __kaze wo kakenukete  
nanimo osorezu ni ima yuuki to  
egao no KAKERA daite_ Change my mind _jounetsu tayasazu ni  
takanaru mirai e te wo nobaseba  
kagayakeru hazu sa_ It's wonderland"

"Time to go everyone!" I look p to see the sun was going down. We gathered the money into stacks like the last time. We actually had quite a few people listening to us even though we were singing in japanese; that's actually very comforting. We put the money in my purse since we were instructed not to count till we got home.

I put my guitar away after we fix all the money together. "Excuse me, ma'am?" I look over to see a man in a suit holding a brief case.

"Yes? May I help you with something?"

"Yes...yes you can. My name is Mr. Bonnincontri. Would you be interested in a record deal?"

I look at our new band to see everyone nod. "Yeah, what do we have to do?"

"Oh...well..." He starts to look uncomfortable as he speaks, "I'm only interested in you as a soloist."

I say agitated, "Well then, I'm not interested' we don't have a deal. Feudal Era is a group; we stick together, no matter what." I turn around and get into the wagon. The man walks away sulking.

"Kags, you could have taken that."

I look at Sango to see that she felt bad, but I also saw pride in her eyes from my loyalty. "We're all in this together, no matter what." Sango and Ayame hug me. "We'll make it some day all together."

Makoto looks through the tiny window. He was up front with Kaede and the horses. "So how'd you guys do?"

"Great! It was so much-"

I get cut off by Kikyo's complaining, "Ugh, it was so boring! I did nothing but cure kids' scraped knees all day! And for what? Eighty bucks?!"

"Well, you can always find something else to do. Work it out with Hojo."

"Hmph!"

I continue what I was saying, "We had so much fun! We have a band and we got so much from just having fun. Next time we're going to open an outdoors dojo."

We hear Kaede chuckle, "Glad you're enjoying yourselves."

The next thing we know, the wagon's tipping over. Screams are let out almost like an indian cry.

"Is everyone alright?" Makoto helps Sango out through the window.

Kaede says, "I put up a barrier, but it won't last too long. What ever attacked us was strong. Get everyoe out of the wagon and ready for battle!" He pu;;s Miroku out next.

"Ha ha ha! You think this petty barrier as Makoto pulled out Ayame and then Koga. He pulls out Hojo and then Kikyo right as the barrier falls. "Weak pathetic humans. That wasn't even enough to get me to break a sweat."

Inuyasha goes to help me up to see my leg was crushed under the wagon through the window. "Mr. Makoto, Kagome's stuck!" He looks over to see what Inuyasha was talking about.

"Just get out of here for now and make sure this demon doesn't get near her. Kagome, just in case. Put up a small barrier around yourself and the wagon." Inuyasha jumps thrugh the window and I close my eyes to concentrate. I feel energy in the back of my mind and focus on it to put up the barrier. I think of the good memories that I have to feul it.

"Your attempts are feutile! You have what I want!"

(Inuyasha POV)

He looks around and frowns. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"The priestess with the jewel! Where are you hiding-" He glances over at the wagon. "She must be in there...that's why I can't sense her...she's a strong one."

"Stay away from Kagome..." I growled. 'There's no way he's touching my Kagome...I won't let him...wait...did I say _my _Kagome?'

He looks at me for a split second before sending a huge black and purple cloud towards the wagon.

**_Nature_lover101: Woo hoo cliff hanger!_**

_Kagome: Ugh...I hate these..._

Sango: But they make people interested and waiting for more.

**Miroku: So...it's good yet evil**

**Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah. Review already! I want to save Kagome!**

_Kagome: *blushes*_


	12. Chapter 12: Kagome's Kidnapped

**_Nature_lover101: I hate to say this, but my parents are making me focus on school work for a while, so this is going to be the last chapter for this story._**

Sango: Why??? How will we know what happens to everyone?

_Kagome: Will there be a sequel?_

**_Nature_lover101: Yeah I'm going to work on making one the second I can._**

**Inuyasha: Parents stink sometimes**

**Miroku: Seriously...that sucks...**

**_Nature_lover101: Well, here's the chapter._**

**Chapter 12: Kagome's kidnapped**

(Last time...)

_"The priestess with the jewel! Where are you hiding-" He glances over at the wagon. "She must be in there...that's why I can't sense her...she's a strong one."_

_"Stay away from Kagome..." I growled. 'There's no way he's touching my Kagome...I won't let him...wait...did I say my Kagome?'_

_He looks at me for a split second before sending a huge black and purple cloud towards the wagon._

* * *

"Priestess...you will be mine..."

"Just shut up and die already!" Inuyasha yelled as he dove at him with his claws. Naraku, however, was quick and he easily dodged his attack. Of course that didn't stop Inuyasha. He went at him again and again and then finally hacked off one of his hands. Inuyasha smirked. The group was in for a surprise because Naraku's hand regenerated.

"What? How the hell did you do that?!" Inuyasha said, still confused. Naraku just laughed as suddenly giant numerous tentacles came shooting out of his lower half. I could only gape in horror as she watched from the whole that was made from the crash.

"Inuyasha look out!" I cried as he almost got hit. Again and again he was being attacked by tentacles. He look around for some sort of weapon, and almost as an instinct he took out the Tesusaiga and began to hit the tentacles away. He brought the sword because it was entrusted to him from his father; although he never found much use for it. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard me scream. He looked over just in time to see Naraku thrust a tentacle at his friends.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he rushed over there. He cut down the disgusting piece of flesh right before it hit them.

All they could do is stare in aw as Inuyasha lifted his new sword. Instead of a rusty old blade, this one was sharp and shiny, the blade almost as tall as its wielder.

"How did...?" I started.

"I don't know, but it sure works for me!" Inuyasha answered, a smirk playing on his lips.

He then leapt back and attacked Naraku, newly found weapon making him overly confident. He swung his sword, wounding the tentacles only to find they regenerated themselves.

"Inuyasha!" Sango called. "Aim for his heart!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" he yelled back at her as he once again cut a piece of flesh in half.

"You're dead!" he yelled. But, just as he was about to cut him into little pieces, Naraku sent an appendage at him and tried to pierce him through his chest. Inuyasha quickly swung Tetsusaiga at it and chopped it off before it did. He was flung backwards, blood going everywhere as he let go of his sword and crashed into a wall.

"INUYASHA!" I cried as I try to free my leg so I can run to him. Naraku spun around and smashed through the wagon's wall and whacked me in the stomach, sending me flying. Miroku, fortunately caught me, but that made him fly backwards as well.

"Ka...gome" Inuyasha forced out. _**Tha-DUMP!**_ He was transforming, though unfortunately this time it wasn't into a human. His fangs and claws grew as he flexed his hands. Hair flew wild as a purple streak appeared across each cheek. A truly wicked smile graced his lips as he opened his eyes. His eyes were no longer that of a molten sun, but as red as the blood spilling from his chest.

I opened my eyes, and the thought of Inuyasha getting hurt made a twisting feeling appear in my stomach. I quickly sat up and called his name. Getting up, my eyes still searching for his body, I almost jumped a mile when I heard the voice. This wasn't the Inuyasha I was used to, something was different about him.

"Vile vermin!" he yelled as he slashed a surprised Naraku. Naraku jumped back in time to get out of most of the damage, but still got a good gash in his chest. He sent out a bunch of tentacles at Inuyasha and they surrounded him. He looked like he was inside a cocoon. The next thing I know, I'm in Naraku's arms in the air.

"You're mine, nothing you or anyone else can do about it!"

I scream Inuyasha's name and look down to see he got his sword back and transformed back to normal. I'm about to scream again, but before I can, we're out of sight in a grey and purple smoke. I feel light headed and lose consciousness.

**_Nature_lover101: I'm sooo sorry I have to leave it like this. I promise the second I can, I will get the sequels up as soon as possible...oops gotta go...parents are coming..._**

**_Everyone says in unison: Good luck!!!_**

**_[Author's Note]_**

**_PS: I just realized with everyone's reviews that I didn't make a title for the sequel yet. Sorry about that guys! So I updated this chapter for you to read this note. I don't have any idea what it will be called. If you have any ideas for it at all, let me know. Either review or email me at Thanks everyone, you've all been a great help through this story!_**


End file.
